1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network game system, and more specifically to a network game system including a plurality of game apparatuses connected to a network so as to be mutually communicable and a distribution server connected to the plurality of game apparatuses via the network for distributing data to the plurality of game apparatuses.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, apparatuses for performing realistic simulations using traffic, weather forecast or other information have been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-22264; hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”). Such an apparatus is operated as follows. Traffic information, meteorological information, sports event broadcast information or other information which is publicly provided is obtained via various communication mediums such as the Internet or the like. The obtained data is combined with basic data for performing various simulations, and simulations are performed on a display screen. Thus, a racing game reflecting actual traffic information can be played, or a freeway driving simulator or the like to be used in a driving school can be provided.
However, the apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 has the following problem. For example, even if traffic information or meteorological information as described above is provided to a game apparatus, only information corresponding to the data on the place, time or the like which is set in the game apparatus is usable.